Whiskey Lullaby
by omnomnivore
Summary: Ginny cheats on Harry and leaves him with their children. Harry can't move on. WARNING: Suicide mentioned, Don't read if you don't like. HPGW Songfic


A/N: Suicide is mentioned and sort of described, so if you don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Potter family.

A/N 2: The songs I use are...

**Home** by Chris Daughtry

**Over You** by Chris Daughtry

**Whiskey Lullaby **by Brad Paisley

For the greatest effect you should listen to the songs. The site I used was www . projectplaylist . com

_I'm staring out into the night_

_Trying to hide the pain_

_I'm going to the place where love_

_And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_

_And the pain you feels a different kind of pain_

**Ginny starts to feel the deepest pain in her heart as she sings of her betrayal.**

_So I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I choose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_Well I'm going home_

**She realizes how much she hurt him, how she destroyed them by trying to find love in other **

**places.**

_The miles are getting longer, it seems_

_The closer I get to you_

_I've not always been the best man or friend for you_

_But your love remains true_

_And I don't know why_

_You always seem to give me another try_

**She tells of when she was caught, how you forgave her.**

_So I'm going home,_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I choose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_Well I'm going home_

**She tells of her journey to her second home.**

_Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you might get it all_

_You just might get it all_

_And some you don't want_

_Be careful what you wish for_

_'Cause you just might get it all_

_You just might get it all, yeah_

**She cries for her selfishness.**

_So I'm going home_

_Back to the place where I belong_

_And where your love has always been enough for me_

_I'm not running from_

_No, I think you got me all wrong_

_I don't regret this life I choose for me_

_But these places and these faces are getting old_

_So I'm going home_

_Well I'm going home_

**She ends the song and falls to the ground wishing she could just go back and stop herself.

* * *

**

_Now it's all said and done_

_I can't believe you were the one_

_To build me up and tear me down_

_Like an old abandoned house_

_What you said when you left_

_Just left me cold and out of breath_

_I fell too far, was in too deep_

_Guess I let you get the best of me_

**Harry started to cry knowing his true love cheated on him.**

_Well, I never saw it coming_

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces_

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_'Cause the day I never thought I'd get through_

_I got over you_

**He was blind-sided by the mother of his kids, his true love, or so he thought.**

_You took a hammer to these walls_

_Dragged the memories down the hall_

_Packed your bags and walked away_

_There was nothing I could say_

_And when you slammed the front door shut_

_A lot of others opened up_

_So did my eyes so I could see_

_That you never were the best for me_

**Remembering how she tore his world apart when she left, but not for the other guy.**

_Well, I never saw it coming_

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces_

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_'Cause the day I never thought I'd get through_

_I got over you_

**Trying to get over the fact Ginny Weasley could commit such a crime.**

_Well, I never saw it coming_

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

**Mending his broken heart.**

_Well, I never saw it coming_

_I should've started running_

_A long, long time ago_

_And I never thought I'd doubt you_

_I'm better off without you_

_More than you, more than you know_

_I'm slowly getting closure_

_I guess it's really over_

_I'm finally getting better_

_And now I'm picking up the pieces_

_I'm spending all of these years_

_Putting my heart back together_

_Well I'm putting my heart back together_

_'Cause I got over you_

_Well I got over you_

_I got over you_

_'Cause the day I never thought I'd get through_

_I got over you_

**Harry trying to heal himself and his two sons and his daughter.**

He tries to heal, but can't not even for his family. He can't heal for his friends. Not matter what he does he keeps thinking of her, seeing her face. He finally ends his pain.

* * *

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_

_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_but he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night  
_

**He took one more moment to think about his decision and pulled the trigger to the gun he found ****at his aunt and uncles.**

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger 

_And finally drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow__  
__With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

_And when we buried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

La la la la la la la

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

**Ron came to wake his friend when he didn't come down for breakfast. What he found made him ****drop to his knees. His friend was dead, the great Harry Potter was dead. "NO!!!" he sobbed. **"**Uncle Ron, what's wrong?" asked James, Harry and Ginny's oldest son. "No! Stay back!" ****Ron said, but James didn't listen, he ran to his father. "Wake up! Wake up, Dad!" he screamed ****into his father's bloody chest. Molly Weasley ran upstairs to see what all the commotion was. She ****looked at Harry and pulled James off him. She moved Ron and James downstairs. She cleaned ****the room, herself, James, Ron, and Harry. The Weasley's arranged his funeral and buried him ****next to his parents. Half of the wizarding world was at his funeral. Ginny never forgave herself. ****She took care of their children for the next few years, but could never forget him.**

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself_

_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_

_but she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

_Until the night  
_**She finally couldn't stand it anymore. She took her life with the same gun as Harry.**

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger 

_And finally drank away his memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

_We found her with her face down in the pillow_

_Clinging to his picture for dear life_

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow_

_While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby _

La la la la la la la 

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

_la la la la la la la_

**It was supposed to be Harry's birthday. Albus and Lily went to go wake their mother up with a ****breakfast in bed. They found her the same way James and Ron had found Harry. They lost both ****of their parents within six years of each other. They buried her next to Harry and his parents. **

**James was about to go into his seventh year, Albus into his sixth, and Lily into her fifth. James ****took on the role of provider for his brother and sister.

* * *

**

A/N 3: If you would like a sequel to this about James and the other Potter children, please let me know in your reviews.


End file.
